


Spring Blooms

by notADWarrick



Series: Poly Ginny/ Harry/ Luna [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, F/F, F/M, Flowers, Fluffy, Hogwarts, Kindness, Love, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Recovery, Trauma, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notADWarrick/pseuds/notADWarrick
Summary: hi, apparently this is what I'm doing to avoid work today so here's a little flash fiction G rater of some very squishy Luna/ Harry/ Ginny because life is complicated and I wanted to write something calm and fluffy about recovery (maybe because I am seeking my own). Because recovery takes time and space and maybe I just really wanted to give Harry that because I love him unconditionally. Will come back and edit. Probably will not update. Suggested linstening: Rivers and Roads by The Head and the Heart + Angela by the Lumineers.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Poly Ginny/ Harry/ Luna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Annika's Queer HP shorts





	Spring Blooms

Today was a good day. Harry sat by the window of the little cottage in Godric's Hollow. The sun seemed to stream into the house from everywhere, and the flowers were just beginning to bloom. Daffodils littered the messy yard, along with various children's toys, and a garden gnome or two. He watched, letting the joy take him as Luna sat in the grass across from her namesake. Together they wove little crowns of dandelions, and Lily wore Luna’s specter specs, carefully balanced on her nose, but still much too big for her face.The boys zoomed around in the air, on their brooms, laughing and playing catch with Ginny.

For awhile, after the war ended, Harry could barely sleep. He spent the summer after the battle traveling from one town to the next, staying in hotels, and doing nothing but moving. Maybe trying to escape, maybe just wanting to see what the world was like without magic. When he returned to the burrow, mid August, he was worn, lost, but, somehow, a little better. 

He kept the pretense of staying in Ron’s room, but after the third time, waking up from the nightmares, screaming, he snuck into Ginny’s room. Not for anything, really, but the feeling of a body next to his. And sometimes she woke him, before they got bad. Sometimes. When she left for school, he stayed there, in her bed, because the smell of her gave him strength, and sometimes, sometimes, he could sleep through the night. Mrs. Weasley fed him and Ron, and Harry tended the garden, unsure of what to do. His wand, which still felt alien in his hands, began to warm, and he started, as if for the first time again, to weave spells. He was more attentive than before, telling himself to look beyond survival. Teaching himself that this magic he had within him was not just a tool of defense, but an expression of something much more, something beautiful and kind and intricate. He learned household chore spells from Mrs. Weasley, and took to helping her make dinner, smiling when he produced a meal he was happy with. When Ginny came home from the holidays she told him about Luna, the way that they cared for one another, and it made him smile. Made him happy to see her in love. Still though, they shared a bed, held each other, and somehow it didn’t feel wrong. And when she went back, he began to write letters.

He had waited exultantly for them when the train returned from term. Ginny rushed off the car, jumping into his arms, Luna trailing behind her, blushing. Harry leaned down, kissing her on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he said. “For taking care of her.” She pressed herself into his arms too. From then on, it had been the three of them. Luna wove in and out of their lives, as they grew older, as Harry and Ginny rented a flat, then married, but she was always returned, always came back, always left behind the persistent smell of plums. And when the nightmares came, fewer and more far between, sometimes he had them both for comfort.

When Lily was born, Harry and Ginny decided to forgo St. Mungos. The boys had been, not easy births, but uncomplicated, and Ginny was weary of the nurses and the possibility of reporters. When the time came, the three of them were having tea at the dining table in the newly restored cottage. Ginny had been so calm. Much calmer than at James’ birth, and less weary than at Albus’ who had been late, for Luna was there. 

Luna was the first to hold their girl. She sang softly, telling their little Lily of flowers, and spring, and and from that moment Lily was hers.

And Harry loved them. He loved her, and as he watched them play, all of them, he ached, for it seemed the space in his heart, where the hurt had been, and the loss, had finally, finally almost healed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Fin*


End file.
